A Becoming AU Drabble Series
by smiling
Summary: A drabble series starting with BtVS Season 2 "Becoming" going AU. This is complete and is being posted in its entirety.


This stems from a drabble challenge.

A drabble for those of you not familiar is 100 words. That's it, no more, no less. This week's challenge was to rewrite one scene in the Jossverse. Well, I did that, then added a Part 2 and a Part 3. It didn't stop there, it went up to Part 10.

So here's an AU starting with Becoming – Part 1, Season 2 of Buffy told in quick, 100 word drabbles to move the story along.

Spoiler warning isn't necessary because it takes an AU starting with the death of Kendra... or did she die? And as usual, I own nothing, they all belong to Joss.

And be nice... there was no betaing for these.

XXXXX

"Look at me, Dearie. Be... in my eyes. Be... in me.

Kendra swayed back and forth. She followed Drusilla's every move; eyes locked on each other, there was no choice.

She didn't even look when she heard a loud crash.

"Figured you might be needing this," Buffy said, coming through the door tossing Mr. Pointy to Kendra.

"Dat is what I need." Kendra said, her gaze finally leaving Drusilla. She grabbed the stake and jammed it into Drusilla's chest. "Ya tink dis slayer would _fall_ for dat?"

"I knew you wouldn't fall for it."

"Yes, ya knew, vampire did not."

XXXXX

"Giles, are you okay?" Buffy asked rushing to his side.

"Um, yes, I believe I am," he said groggily, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Let me help," Buffy said, offering Giles her hands.

"I'm fine, Buffy." Giles turned to see Kendra standing directly behind his slayer. "You two need to go and stop Angelus."

"Some help up here would be good."

"Xander?" Buffy asked, racing for the stairs.

Kendra helped Giles to his feet. "Tell her dat I went on without her. I will stop de vampire."

"Are you sure?"

"One ting I can do is fight vampires… alone."

XXXXX

"Wait up."

Kendra stopped and turned around. "What are you doing here? You were staying wit your friends."

"And let you kill my boyfriend. We had this chat once before," Buffy said, finally catching up to her.

"I do what needs to be done. That is what slayer's do."

"Ladies."

They spun quickly around, drawing out their stakes simultaneously.

"Vampire," Kendra said.

"Spike. We don't have time for this. Just come over here so we can stake you already," Buffy added.

"Raising the white flag cutie, you need to stop Angelus. I can help."

"And why would you do that?"

XXXXX

"Dating vampires. Now working wit vampires? What happened to killing vampires?"

"We do that too," Buffy said. "But Spike has a point, he can help us."

"Why would he want to?" Kendra glanced over her shoulder to see if the vampire was still waiting for them.

"He wants his girlfriend back."

Kendra mouthed the words to Buffy so the vampire couldn't overhear. "What will happen when de vampire finds out dat she is a pile of ash?"

"We will deal with that when the time comes."

"What about de other vampire? He is not Angel any longer."

"Taken care of."

XXXXX

"What are Happy Meals?" Kendra asked as the two of them approached the mansion. "And why do de have legs?"

"I'll explain later," Buffy said. "Now shhh."

As the two of them were crouching down to conceal themselves, Spike came around the opposite corner of the mansion. "Angelus is alone. I don't see Dru. She was supposed to get Giles. Have either one of you seen them?"

Kendra and Buffy answered, "No," in unison.

"All bets are off if I can't find Dru."

"Tink dat's wise vampire? You are wit two slayers."

"Fine. But no one touches her, got it?"

XXXXX

Angelus' voice echoed in the empty room. "I send Dru after one watcher and she doesn't come back. Roller boy is nowhere to be found. I am on a schedule people and no one is helping here. And now… I'm talking to myself."

"That's a sign of being crazy, talking to yourself. But we already knew you're crazy so I guess that would be more of a confirmation," Buffy said coming into the room.

"Ya might want to get some help for dat."

"I get two slayers," Angelus said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, ""I feel so special."

XXXXX

"That's not all you get, you ninny."

"Spike! Where are your wheels?" Angelus paused. "Hmm, a double-cross. Now why would you team up with slayers? Hoping for a little three-way action later? Okay, I'll bite. Why'd you do it?"

"Me and Dru."

Angelus only laughed.

"We were fine before you came back. I liked you better as a pussy-whipped slayer's boy."

"Not that, um, that wasn't a wonderful description of Angel and my relationship," Buffy stammered. "But he's right, we want Angel back."

"If you're going to do something, now would probably be the time to do it," Spike said.

XXXXX

Angelus moved closer to Acathla. "You're not going to ruin this. Any of you."

Taking their queue from Buffy, Kendra and Spike moved closer to Angel and the demon he was trying to bring forth.

"Rumor has it you need someone worthy to wake tall, light and stony. Hate to tell you, but not thinking you qualify," Buffy said.

"Tinking we won't help ya wit dat either."

"Damn you," Angelus spat. To Spike. "Especially you."

Spike shrugged. "Can't 'elp it mate. I kind of like the world the way it is."

"Time?" Spike asked.

"I'd say about now," Buffy replied.

XXXXX

"Time for…" Angelus began but didn't finish. He gasped loudly and began to groan in pain. They watched as his eyes glowed bright red and then went dark. He slumped to the floor.

"That it then?" Spike asked, walking up and nudging him lightly with his boot.

"I think so," Buffy said. "Willow was preparing the spell before we left. She said it shouldn't take long."

"Dose spells, can we trust dem?"

"Tie him up," Buffy said. "It won't take long to find out."

"If it didn't work?" Spike asked.

"Not thinking about that now," Buffy said quietly. "Now tie."

XXXXX

"Vampire, I guess I should tank you," Kendra said and she and Spike left the mansion, leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

"Tank me?" Spike said. "Sounds painful."

"Ya helped when you did not need to. Ya kept your word and dat means a lot."

"I did it for me and Dru and the fact that I'm not quite ready to live in hell yet. I didn't do it for either one of you Slayers." Spike stopped walking. "I need to find Dru. It's not like her to be gone this long. Especially at a time like this."

"Vampire, follow me."

End


End file.
